


The Cheeky Patient

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Fingerfucking, Fucking Machines, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Kink, Omega Verse, Shota, omega science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cheeky omega boy is referred to alpha Dr. Lecter for treatment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that my fics are fantasy ONLY. I do NOT condone in real life some of the things depicted in my stories.
> 
>  
> 
> **IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF FIC DON'T READ IT. I WILL NOT PARTICIPATE IN ANY DISCUSSION ABOUT FICTION AND FANTASY. THANK YOU**

‘Any more patients today, Mrs. Kent?’

 

‘Just one more, Dr. Lecter. A referral by Dr. Chilton, a twelve years old boy who seems to have… entered heat already?’

 

Hannibal lifted a surprised eyebrow at that. Frederick always sent him the most difficult cases, and this definitely sounded like one of them. But today Hannibal was turning fifty-two, and he was hoping to finish early in the clinic. He was giving a magnificent party for his fellow alpha friends and colleagues on the occasion of his birthday, so he decided to see the boy quickly and get home in time for his guests.

 

 _Will Graham_ , he read on the record, and flicked through the pages with skepticism. As an omega pediatrician, Dr. Lecter was used to teenager angst, hormonal changes and early puberty onset, but at the tender age of twelve, this boy must have simply mistaken a little omega discharge for a pre-heat estrus. How Frederick could have missed that was another thing entirely.

 

‘Tell the boy to come in, please’ he said to his nurse ‘And you may leave now, Mrs. Kent, I’ll take care of everything when I’m done’.

 

‘Thank you, Dr. Lecter’.

 

A moment later the child entered the office. He was tall for his age, thin, gangly, and with a mop of dark curls that he hadn’t cared to comb for the doctor’s appointment.

 

‘I don’t want to be here’ he huffed as he sat on the leather chair uninvited.

 

Hannibal half-closed his eyes at the kid. It seemed his last patient today was feisty and rebellious, an anomaly in omega behavior that only made him more intriguing.

 

‘Good afternoon, Will. My name is—’

 

‘Hannibal, yeah. Frederick sent me over, he couldn’t quite handle me’.

 

‘Young man’ Dr. Lecter warned in a stern alpha tone ‘You will address me with respect and deference at all times. I do not have patience for rude patients, do I make myself clear?’

 

The cheeky boy let out a long, suffering breath, and he nodded rolling his eyes with a dramatic flair.

 

‘Ooookaaaayyyy’ he sighed ‘Sorry, Dr. Lecter’.

 

Hannibal left his chair and moved around his oak desk to face this unruly child. His strict tone and imposing presence used to make his little patients cower in fear and omega submissiveness, but Will was staring at him right in the eye, obviously calculating how far he could go with him. Going thorough all the tactful questions and gentle conversation would not work with him, so Hannibal decided to take a more direct approach.

 

‘Hop on the medical table, Will. Let’s see if you’re truly in heat or not’.

 

‘But aren’t you going to—’

 

‘I’m going to examine your pre-adolescent omega hole’ Hannibal sentenced ‘I’ll find it’s tight and closed with maybe a little runny discharge that my esteemed colleague Dr. Chilton has clearly mistaken for an early estrus. On the table, _now’_.

 

Hannibal smiled to himself as the boy shivered and obeyed. At last he was getting the proper omega response from him, something that pleased him immensely.

  

‘On your hands and knees, pants down’ he ordered rolling the medical trolley by his side. He checked he had all the necessary instruments, and pulled the boy's shorts down unceremoniously.

 

‘B-but Dr- L-lecter’ Will gasped when he saw the pediatrician got a terrifying medical instrument.

 

Hannibal ignored his distress, and lubed the metallic blades of the anal speculum for his little patient to see.

 

‘This is a special speculum for teenager virgin omegas, Will. It might feel a little uncomfortable at first, but I’m sure Dr. Chilton already introduced you to it’.

 

‘N-no, sir, he- he used his finger’.

 

‘I’ll use my finger too. But I need to have a good view of your anal canal to determine if you’re experiencing an abnormal pre-estrus or not’.

 

Hannibal parted the boy’s soft cheeks and spread a good dollop of lube around his pinkish hole, so tiny and beautiful and ready to be clinically invaded.

 

‘It’s cold’ Will breathed, and the fear in his voice was unmistakable. At last the cheeky kid was right where Hannibal wanted him, so he softened in his stern demeanor and caressed his soft ass lovingly.

 

‘Take a deep breath now, little Will’ he instructed, and pressed the tip of the metallic speculum into his hole. The tight anus winked eagerly, and the red muscle stretched to accept the imminent penetration. This was a reflex omega reaction most commonly seen in elder boys who were experiencing their first heat, so maybe, just maybe, the boy was not lying about his symptoms.

 

‘Ready?’ Hannibal warned, and slid the speculum deep inside the rectum in one smooth push.

 

‘Ooohh’ Will moaned, and Hannibal marveled at the way the greedy little hole swallowed the speculum whole. The red ring of muscle spasmed rhythmically around its girth, sucking it in as far as it would go in a most wanton manner. Hannibal squeezed the handles of the speculum together and the bills opened easily, revealing a moist and swollen anal canal which oozed the distinctive thick discharge of omegas in heat.

 

‘Well, well’ he muttered in disbelief, because in all his years as an omega pediatrician, he had never seen such precocity. His little patient was indeed in heat, his record did not exaggerate a thing and for once Frederick hadn’t been completely mistaken. Hannibal was about to ask Will when his symptoms had begun when the boy pushed his ass up in the air, trying in vain to slide further back on the speculum.

 

‘More’ he whined ‘I need--- _more’_.

 

What exactly he needed the boy didn’t probably know, but Hannibal did. He rumbled low in his chest, a guttural alpha growl that made Will lower his head in submission. He was instinctively positioning himself for copulation, offering his infantile hole to the strong alpha doctor so that he was bred and knotted.

 

‘Does this hurt?’ Hannibal asked stretching the speculum blades a notch wider. He knew that the first experiences of adolescent omega virgins determined their sexual behaviour later, so Hannibal decided to fixate the little boy on girth and _size_.

 

‘Will?’ Hannibal insisted as he separated the blades of the speculum even more ‘Does it hurt?’

 

‘Nnghhhoohh’ the child groaned, squirming and panting restlessly on the medical table.

 

Indeed, his childish anus was obscenely stretched, but there were no signs of distress or bleeding. Hannibal grinned in satisfaction and locked the speculum close, gently pulling it out to start lubing his fingers.

 

‘No, please’ Will sobbed when he felt suddenly empty and bereft ‘I want- I _need_ —’

 

Hannibal watched as a steady trickle oozed down the little boy’s anus, the telltale evidence of an intense, precocious arousal that made him heady with lust.

 

‘Hush’ Hannibal whispered coating his fingers in the clear gel. Despite his patient’s extraordinary heat, he was still too young to take Hannibal’s cock, a magnificent alpha penis with the knot the side of a small fist. But Will was more than ready to take several fingers, proving he had a naughty, slutty hole at his tender age.

 

‘I need you to show me what a big boy you are, Will’ Hannnibal said positioning three fingers on his anus ‘Deep breath now…’

 

The boy cried and squealed when the doctor shoved his fingers up his little anus, pulling them in and out without mercy until his hole sucked the fingers to the last knuckle. Hannibal felt as the boy’s rectal walls stretched to accommodate the girth of his thick fingers, and started a quick rhythm that would make the child’s sphincter gape in no time.

 

‘Ahhh!’ Will cried as he bucked and squirmed on the table ‘It hurts, Dr. Lecter, it’s too- too much!’

 

‘Nonsense’ Hannibal replied continuing the brisk fingering ‘You’re going to take my pinkie now’.

 

It took a long while, but with more lube and patience Hannibal was able to squeeze his little finger alongside the others.

 

‘AH!’ Will screamed, his ring of muscle so tight that it started to swell and throb in time with his heartbeat. Hannibal chuckled and continued his relentless fingering, stretching the boy’s abused hole until it was positively gaping. He made sure no fissures or tears harmed his little patience, but with the thick discharge and raging heat he shouldn’t worry.

 

A look to the child’s cocklet confirmed that he had already ejaculated at some point, and now a few droplets of clear urine were adding to the mess he was making on the table.

 

Hannibal chuckled smugly and knuckled the boy a little more, fully imprinting him with the need of having his hole roughly penetrated and packed, something that he would inevitably crave for the rest of his omega life.

 

‘How do you feel, Will?’ Hannibal asked as he shifted his fingers to form a beak-like shape inside the boy’s rectum.

 

‘Mmfghh’ he groaned feeling as the red hot pain started to ebb away ‘Full?’

 

Hannibal smiled at that. Little Will was more than full, he was calm and deeply sated. The examination table was a mess of tears, immature precum and a bit of urine, but the boy had experienced the most memorable and important lesson in omega submissiveness ever. Gone were his sassy comments and cheeky behavior, now he was meek and docile like a little puppy, eager to please the alpha doctor that had almost fisted him at the tender age of twelve.

 

‘I’m very proud of you, Will’ Hannibal said pulling his fingers out at last. He watched as the boy’s puffy, flabby anus twitched erratically, and guided him to lie on his side as he looked for supplies to wash him clean.

 

‘I’ll have my secretary schedule daily visits starting tomorrow. It is imperative that we continue with your… early pre-heat treatment. Yours is a very unique clinical case, so I’ll be closely monitoring you for the next few weeks’.

 

Will was too far gone to understand Dr. Lecter’s words, but he yawned and smiled as the strong alpha carded his curls lovingly. Hannibal laid a kiss on his sweaty forehead, and started to run a soft sponge over his sticky, messy thighs. And as he hummed a happy tune, he realized that he would need to treat Frederick to a very special dinner for referring this precious little patient to him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Everybody praised the famous pediatrician Dr. Lecter for his success with the unruly Will, and for the great change in attitude that soon became obvious in the little boy. Will behaved like a meek, submissive omega during school and at home, just as nature intended, and it was al due to the training sessions Hannibal had scheduled in his clinic. 

 

 _Our first lesson deals with the right way of presenting yourself to your superior alpha males, Will. When you’re in the presence of an alpha, bend over whatever surface you find near you- a desk, a chair or, in the case of my office, the examination table. Go ahead, do it. Good. Next, pull your pants and shorts down, open your legs wide… More…_ There _. Now comes the most important step of all, Will. You must reach back with your hands and part your cheeks open. Spread them wide, so that your omega hole is thoroughly visible and exposed. Any alpha in the room should have a clear view of your greedy pussy, and you must not break position until you’re given permission. Now, since you’re going through an early and immature estrus, your naughty hole is not dripping yet, so you will remain in position until I see at least some dribble oozing down._

 

It was a wonder to see, the childish little anus so red and ready to be claimed. The boy wouldn’t turn thirteen until next month, and by then Hannibal would have made him a wonder in omega submissiveness and slutinness. For the moment, he was content with watching the boy from behind his desk, his legs trembling slightly from the strain of the position as he exposed his little hole to his doctor. Every now and then a tiny whimper escaped him, and between mails, Hannibal checked to see if the rosy opening was moist already. When a good glob of slick gathered at the child’s opening, he would proceed with the next step in his training…

 

***

 

Dr. Lecter was about to move to the next pat of histraining when there was a knock at the door.

 

‘Don’t break position, Will’ Hannibal warned when the boy shuddered in fear. Little Will had been spreading his asscheeks and showing his immature omega hole for over ten minutes now, bent over the examination table in silence, and now he flinched instinctively when the door opened.  

 

‘Frederick, what a surprise. Please, come in’.

 

‘I hope I’m not interrupting, Hannibal, I just wanted— Well, well. If it is Willy Graham’.

 

Will shuddered when his former doctor moved towards him. Dr. Chilton had been his first pediatrician, and also the first alpha to touch his little hole. He was bound to respond to his presence  _always_ , even when he came of age and bonded with his eventual alpha mate. Hannibal had made sure to imprint the boy to crave a rough penetration and wide stretch of his omega hole, but Frederick would always elicit an instinctive response from him.

 

‘At last you’re behaving properly, Willy’ he said approaching the trembling child ‘It’s a pity that I had to refer you to my colleague here, but I’m happy to see you’re finally on the right track’.

 

Frederick caressed the cute little ass and right as if on cue, Will’s tiny hole twitched and a glob of omega slick appeared on his anus.

 

‘I had been waiting for this’ Hannibal chuckled ‘Thanks for accelerating the process, Frederick’.

 

‘You’re not going to put him in that dreadful machine of yours, right?’ he said rolling his eyes, although he already knew the answer.

 

‘I respect your approach to omega submissiveness, Frederick. But having a little omega on all fours  _simply_ taking alpha cock is reductive, and it only limits their potential’.

 

Frederick sighed. It was an old argument between them, and ever since their years studying at Medical School, they had never quite agreed on it.

 

‘Making an omega squeeze and work alpha cock grants them an initiative which goes against their nature. Omegas must never be in control of anything, Hannibal’.

 

Hannibal just gave a little grin as he readied his  _Learn to Please_  machine. Little Will was shivering and whimpering lowly, no doubt excited by the talk of the alpha doctors, and the way he was being purposefully ignored. Nothing made an omega more docile and pliant than knowing his superior alphas were making choices for him, and despite his tender age, the little boy was reacting as a properly trained omega, lifting his pert ass in the air and exposing his naughty hole even further. Willy was indeed a natural, and Hannibal had great plans for him.

 

‘Will you stay for the procedure, Frederick? I’m sure little Will is bound to respond exceedingly well to his new education. What do you say?’

 

***

 

The  _Learn to Please_  machine had a simple design. Hannibal had modified it from the typical omega fucking machine, which was used with extra thick knotting dildos in omegas who underwent particularly difficult or violent heats. Some alphas used it as a punishment too, to deprive their omega mates from real alpha cock and have them whining impaled on a fake rubber dildo.

 

As a pediatrician dealing with preadolescent omegas, Hannibal used his particular  _Learn to Please_  machine to teach his little patients how to serve alpha cock properly. Of course he understood and respected Frederick’s opinion, but to his mind, the earlier a young omega learnt to squeeze and milk alpha cock, the better he would later please his alpha mate.

 

‘You must be kidding me’ Frederick said when he saw the thin dildo Hannibal clicked on the machine ‘My fingers are thicker than that, Willy here is not going to feel anything’.

 

‘Of course he will’ Hannibal chuckled coating the special dildo with just a bit of lube ‘I don’t think you’re familiar with my later modifications. This alpha dildo has special sensors inside, and it will begin to grow in size and become hard only if the muscles of the anal canal press around it. I can also program the dildo to deliver shots of synthetic alpha cum to the patient, and the most advance level allows for the dildo to knot if the boy creates enough friction around it’.

 

Frederick opened his mouth to protest, but Hannibal raised a hand in a placating gesture.

 

‘I know you have your reservations about my unorthodox methods, Frederick. And up to a certain point, I agree any and all omegas must learn to take their alpha’s cock without protest, nice and submissive as it is their nature. But when a boy this young learns that his naughty, greedy hole is  _only_  going to get a thick and hard alpha cock  _if_  he works for it, the possibilities are endless’.

 

‘Show me then’ Frederick said lifting an eyebrow ‘And if I’m convinced, I’ll think about introducing your machine in my practice’.

 

Hannibal bowed his head gracefully, and then addressed the poor trembling boy.

 

‘You’ve done very well so far, Will, but now I need you to do even better. Hop on the examination table, on all fours, good. I’m going to buckle your ankles up with these medical restraints for your safety’.

 

Frederick rolled his eyes as Hannibal tenderly maneuvered the boy into position, although he had to admit that, restrained like this, the boy looked even more vulnerable and innocent.

 

‘Doctor- Doctor Lecter I’m—afraid’ Will muttered, craning his neck to eye his former pediatrician with fear and shame. Dr. Chilton winked an eye at the trembling kid, and was suddenly struck with an idea.

 

‘Let me give you a hand, Hannibal’ he said drizzling a bit of lube on his finger ‘If I remember correctly, Willy had a very tight little hole. Better to prep him before your machine, don’t you think?’

 

‘By all means, Frederick. But you’ll be glad to hear that after only one session I Will’s naughty hole was positively gaping for me. He does enjoy a good, brisk fingering now, but don’t overdo it. Otherwise the  _Learn to Please_  training won’t yield the desired benefits’.

 

‘Sure’ Frederick grinned as his former little patient started to squirm on the table ‘I’ll be very gentle’.

 

‘No, please’ Will breathed, because he remembered how mean Dr. Chilton had been with him a few weeks ago. Still, he couldn’t keep his hole from twitching, and feeling an involuntary dribble oozing out of his anus in the proximity of his first alpha made him whimper in mortification.

 

‘Oooh, but isn’t this lovely’ Frederick sniggered as the thick glob of omega discharge trickled down the boy’s thighs ‘You’ll  _always_  be wet and dripping for me, little Willy. Whether you want it or not’.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many readers wanted Chilton gone that in the end I caved, I really can’t say no to you ^=^ I hope his presence was rewarding to those who enjoy him, though ಠ◡ಠ

 

 

Hannibal watched as his colleague started to finger little Will. He hated the idea, it was enough that Frederick had already been the first to touch his boy, but he knew Will wouldn’t let him down. And he didn’t.

 

The moment his young omega patient felt a finger entering him, he moaned and started to push back. Frederick wasn’t expecting it, used as he was to meek, docile patients, and he frowned displeased.

 

‘Stay still’ he gruffed, and started to finger Will’s hole briskly. But the more he pushed his finger inside, the more Will slid back onto it, buckling and squeezing around it in a blind need to satisfy his immature omega lust.

 

‘You’ve spoiled this boy for me’ Dr. Chilton grumbled pulling his finger out ‘I have no patience for this kind of rebelliousness. Because that’s exactly what you’re breeding here, Hannibal. A cheeky, rebellious omega who doesn’t behave as he should’.

 

Frederick wiped his finger in a wet wipe and spanked Will’s ass hard, once.

 

‘Lucky you’re not my patient anymore, Willy. I would have asked your parents to sign an authorization to have you castrated if you behaved like this in my clinic’.

 

Frederick got his walking cane and left Hannibal’s office with an indignant huff, to which Hannibal replied with a low chuckle. He locked the door when his conservative alpha colleague left, and returned to his patient’s side to calm him down. Little Will was trembling and whimpering in fear, and he craned his neck to look at Hannibal with tears in his eyes.

 

‘Pl-please, Dr. Lecter. Please don’t have me castrated, I—’

 

‘Hush, darling boy. Forget that, and forget about Dr. Chilton. You were doing very well, and you’ve made me very proud with the way you behaved’.

 

‘Did I?’ the boy sniffled ‘Really?’

 

‘Of course’ Hannibal said putting the _Learn to Please_ machine in position behind Will ‘Now, I want you to continue doing the same, but with this training alpha dildo. And you’ll get a very satisfying reward, trust me’.

 

Will was about to speak when he felt the slick tip of the dildo touching the rim of his anus, and it felt so warm and enticing that he instinctively impaled himself on it, all the way down. He let out a delicious moan when he sucked the whole shaft inside, and that made Hannibal grin wide. The boy was a diamond in the rough, and he would nurture his potential until he became the perfect little omega for him.

 

‘Excellent, Will’ he praised ‘There’s nothing wrong in what you’re doing- actually, it is your duty as a good omega to take alpha cock like this, willingly and without hesitation’.

 

Even as Hannibal spoke, Will had resumed his rocking rhythm, and he started to fuck himself on to the alpha cock with. Oh, but what a dirty little slut the boy was.

 

‘Let go, Will’ Hannibal encouraged tapping on the iPad that controlled the machine, and in a moment the dildo responded to the boy’s movements, starting to swell and grow inside him.

 

‘Nhggg’ little Willy rasped, and Hannibal couldn’t help a smile as he controlled the inflation process.

 

‘Take that cock, Will’ he ordered ‘It’s thicker now, and the better you behave, the thicker it will become. Just as your naughty hole likes it’.

 

The words had an immediate effect on the boy, who started to slam back on the growing dildo with abandon. Hannibal watched as his little patient rutted in his immature heat, awkwardly and without grace, but his eagerness and childish innocence made up for his lack of finesse or technique. There would be plenty of time to teach Will how to squeeze his anal muscles around alpha cock to milk it dry, and to even massage a thick and bulbous knot stretching the rim of his pre-adolescent anus. But for the moment Hannibal was satisfied with the wanton display of the twelve years old, and programmed a sticky shot of ejaculate and a level 1 knot to reward him.

 

‘Ah!’ Will gasped when he felt his rectum filled with the warm liquid, which the little knot in the dildo plugged and kept inside him.

 

‘I want--- I need---’ the boy tried to push back to get the dildo to grow more, obviously needing – _craving_ \- a wider stretch and deeper penetration of his omega hole. But the alpha cock was no longer buzzing, Hannibal had stopped the machine knowing full well his little patient was far from satisfied.

 

‘Just remember, Will. You have another wet and lovely hole made for alpha pleasure. Oral stimulation must progress hand in hand with anal training or your education as a good omega will fail’.

 

Hannibal zipped down his pants and guided his magnificent alpha cock to the mouth of the boy, who opened his eyes wide when he saw it.

 

‘B-but Dr. Lecter- it so big-- it will never fit!’

 

‘Not yet’ Hannibal conceded with a wolfish grin ‘But I have several models of knotting gags that will stretch your mouth and throat to make them as accommodating as your greedy omega hole. For the moment, lick around the head and play with the foreskin. If I’m happy, I’ll make the training dildo grow another notch inside you. Would you like that?’

 

Will squeezed his stretched anus around the little knot of the dildo and pouted. He knew he could take so much more, and was intent in proving it to his doctor to make him proud.

 

‘Please, Dr. Lecter, I—’

 

‘ _I am a slutty omega kid with a naughty hole_. That’s how I want you to think about yourself, little Will. In just a few weeks you’ll only feel sated with an alpha knot up your ass, maybe even my fist. And your mouth’ Hannibal thumbed the boy’s tender lips open ‘Your mouth has so much to learn’.

 

Hannibal pressed the tip of his cock to the boy’s lips and watched as his little patient stuck his tongue out and began to lap at his precum, slowly at first, then with a barely contained hunger. The boy was so inexperienced that he only managed to suck and mouth his fleshy foreskin, though, his cock head too blunt and thick for the infantile mouth. But Hannibal was satisfied to see his little patient like this, penetrated at both ends and craving more. Prescribing an anal plug and oral gag for sleep time would prove invaluable in little Will’s training, who would wake up nice and ready for his scheduled sessions with his doctor.

 

As Hannibal squeezed his cock to feed the little boy more of his nutritious alpha seed, he thought once more of his colleague Dr. Chilton, and how much he owed good Frederick for sending this cheeky patient over to him.

 

 

 


End file.
